Late Night in the Common Room
by Poetic Possession
Summary: FREMIONE ONESHOT! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! WHAT DOES FRED GET UP TO WHILE HERMIONE IS ASLEEP? READ TO FIND OUT HER REACTION


Fred and Hermione One-shot

She'd stayed up late into the early hours of the morning again finishing assignments and studying for her OWLs that were on in the next couple of days. She looked like she was about to fall asleep and then she did, dreaming soothingly in the arms of a book.

The sound of steps from the boy's dormitory's stair case did not wake her; she continued to sleep on peacefully. Fred Weasley was up to mischief. He had awoken to a rather hard part of his body and he was thinking of trying to get either Angelina or another of his lady friends to help with his problem, but then he saw the vulnerable granger…. Definitely a virgin sleeping, she didn't even make happy noises and he knew that definitely at her age she should be having some pretty intense dreams… he even knew Ginny had them; he teased her about them in the morning.

Fred, who was feeling rather brave, went over to the table in the corner and with a wave of his wand putting all her belongings away into her bag neatly… he, noticed she was wearing a skirt to his delight. He stood her up while she was still asleep and guided her towards one of the red couches, which he thought was impressive. Laying her down was even easier because she subconsciously helped him. Once she was down peacefully he put his hands under her black school skirt and pulled down her underwear, which turned out to be a sexy small black davenport. She stirred slightly, probably noticing her vulnerability but other ways stayed asleep as he inserted his finger stroking her inside as she moaned. He continued this process until her moans became soft cries as she dilated and began running her hands up and down her body over her breast and down towards his hands. When she reached his hands her hands froze in place. Fred stopped moving keeping his hand where it was until she awoke and sat up.

"Fred! OMG get your hands off me!"

Fred chuckled hiding his annoyance at not being able to come.

"Technically my hand isn't on you, it's in you"

He then wriggled his finger inside her making her squirm as she tried to tug his hand out, but to no worth because he laid himself on top of her and with more roughness inserted a second finger. Hermione complained which then turned into moans of lust and then whines of pleasure as he increased the speed. They both came together, they were panting into each other's mouths. No one thought to initiate a kiss because this was purely physical but nothing seemed to matter in that moment as Fred came down upon her lips and kissed her like he would never see her again. Both his hands then worked their way up towards her face cupping it as he straddled her, continually kissing her down her neck, her ear, her mouth anywhere he could. They continued like this until a voice echoed through the common room.

"Ahh Fred who are you doing?"

It was George both Hermione and Fred froze as they then realized that George began to move towards the couch, to take a peak. Fred jumped up still clothed and Hermione did as well turning her back on George so she could do up a few top buttons and check that her skirt was eased down. She couldn't feel her under wear on… but she couldn't look for it now.

"None of your business George go back to bed."

He laughed at Fred's impatience and grinned when Hermione turned around frazzled.

"Whatever man, just know that either Ron or Harry are going to kill you."

Hermione looked like she was about to die, going pale. Thinking about all the time she had lost when she could have been studying. George than began to walk away until Fred spoke

"Going to have a field day with Lee aren't you?"

"Nah Freddie this will be a secret until I need it, Good night horny brother and dirty nerd"

Hermione looked like she could rip his face off but rather stayed near the fire. Only once they heard the door to the boys dormitories shut did either of them speak.

"Fred this…"

"was amazing" answered Fred pulling his arms around the small of her back his hands going down her behind and then up and under her skirt massaging her bottom.

"Was a mistake"

"An amazing mistake… ready for round two?"

"No, I can't I have to study… do you happen to know where ummm my underwear is?"

"You can't study anymore, and you can use me as a stress reliever… your underwear? You weren't wearing any when I started on you…"

Hermione looked embarrassed like if she had, had dreams before to this intensity and lost her underwear during the night. Fred actually did have her underwear hidden in his pants pocket. He was keeping it as a memory.

"I'm sorry Fred, but I should really go to bed I have my first exam an hour after breakfast and I should get my sleep."

And with that she slipped away from his grip and up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Fred saw Hermione the next day at breakfast, when he caught her glance she blushed causing Ron and Harry to share a look of interest. He didn't think either of them brought anything up because it turned out just like any other breakfast. When the mail arrived for Fred he quickly scribbled on a spare piece of Parchment a note to Hermione and sent it with one of the school owls that settled near him down to Hermione. She looked surprised but hid it so Harry and Ron wouldn't ask questions.

_Hermione,  
I'm hard right now,  
I want you right now.  
Like… NOW  
outside the doors now!_

_Your Favourite Buddy,_

She got up and excused herself from the table with an excuse of having to cram in some extra study.

She waited outside the great hall, and when Fred came out she punched him in the chest.

"What do you think you're doing, what would have happened if Harry or Ron read it!"

"ease down it'll be quick, come on."

"No Fred!"

He could tell from her voice and the way she let him drag her that she wanted it… she just didn't want to admit it.

He dragged her half the way to the room of requirement until she started to walk for herself and then stopped in front of Fred looking him in the eye.

"This doesn't mean anything right?"

"Not unless you want it to baby"

"I'm a virgin"

"Well your blunt"

"Are we going to have sex"

"You are a very blunt witch"

"Fred! Are we or aren't we?"

"Fine! Yes I want to!"

"Ok"

And then she kept walking and then stopping because Fred wasn't beside her.

"I haven't before."

"What!"

"I haven't, I just thought you'd say no to me… like all the other girls."

Hermione then paced up to him and kissed him right on the mouth holding back no passion.

"Does this feel and sound like I'm saying no?"

Fred then swooped her off her feet as he ran another corridor to the room of requirement, almost yelling what he needed.

Then together they entered the double doors into a room which was perfect for their very first time.


End file.
